


The Band

by catperson



Category: The 100
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Marching Band, Marching Band AU, honestly just making it up as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catperson/pseuds/catperson
Summary: Section Leader of Percussion and all things that make noises when you hit it with a stick - Lexa - has finally noticed something (or someone) other than her drum sticks and AP English essays. And her name is Clarke Griffin-drum major of this year's marching band.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to write about what I know and love most, Lexa and Clarke high school AUs, and marching band.  
> There will be errors and typos.  
> First chapter is short because its past my bedtime.

Lexa went three years of her high school career knowing the names of about maybe ten other people in the entire school, all four of those people were in the marching band. One of those people was her cousin, Anya. One was Lincoln, partly because he was her co-section leader of the drum line, other part was he was one of her best friends, probably. Then there were the rest of the section leaders for the other instruments of the band. Then there were the drum majors; Anya, being one of them, Bellamy Blake, and Clarke Griffin. 

Clarke Griffin. 

Lexa couldn’t forget her name if she tried.

Three years. An entire three years, Clarke had been in the same room as her for three-fourths of her high school career and she never noticed. She hadn’t noticed her when she earned first chair in First Band as a freshman, she hadn’t noticed her when she was announced as one of the drum majors for the 2014 marching season. Not at any of the leadership meetings that took place during the summer. Or the 24-hour ride to D.C. when Lexa was the Bus Captain and Clarke was in charge of what movies were played. 

But man, did she fucking notice her when accidentally bumped into her walking at the water fountains right after a four-hour practice and Clarke said cheerfully “Beautiful day, wasn’t it Lexa?” And Lexa actually had to pause for a moment while she learned how to form words that were considered human.

After four years of taking accelerated English classes and award winning UIL journalism, Lexa had brilliantly conjured up the perfect response; “It’s hot.” If Shakespeare could see her now. 

And now, she couldn’t help but notice Clarke. Everywhere she went blonde hair and blue eyes; in her Floral Design class, at lunch, that one class she had to drop a note off at during her Library Aid period. During her band period. During band practice after school. During the bus rides to the football games. It really didn’t help that she was required to stare at her during every performance. 

Most of all, it did not help that one of the buses broke down ten minutes in on a four-hour drive Saturday morning on the way to their first competition of the season. The result being everyone doubling up in seats, including seniors, section leaders, and drum majors. Which landed Lexa the window seat next to Clarke. 

 

“This will be fun!” Clarke had whispered, “We’ll be best friends by the end of the day,” with a shoulder bump into Lexa’s side. 

Lexa wondered if any of the drum majors would be able to conduct to the time of her own heartbeat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the buss ride is gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i said this was in 2014 but i lied its 2017

Lexa learned a half hour into the bus ride that Clarke had no interest in personal space. Pressed up between the window and Clarke, Lexa didn’t seem to mind having almost no breathing room. She couldn’t help but notice that Clarke smelled good. Like really good. Was there even a shampoo that smelled like lemons? Anyway, Lexa’s new favorite scent was lemon.

Clarke also liked saying Lexa’s name as much as possible. “Lexa, do you think that the tubas will get the visuals down in the second movement?” And, “Lexa, do you ever get nervous before a solo?” And, “Do the bass drums even have a solo this year, Lexa?” Before each question she would lightly place her hand on her arm for her attention, as if she didn’t already have it. 

For each question that Lexa answered she would start with a “Clarke,” and the other girl would smile a little and tilt her head to left, which would only make Lexa say her name even more just to see that soft smile. 

Being so early in the morning still the bus was quiet as the other girls on the bus napped, resting before their first competition of the season. She should be sleeping. Normally she would be asleep, with her noise cancellation headphones on, dead to the rest of the world. Even the parent helpers at the front of the bus where snoring. But she found herself wide awake, answering any and every question that Clarke wanted to hear from her. 

She was currently in the middle of a lengthy explanation of why she prefers Grease 2 to the original when she was interrupted to hard kick at the back of her seat. “Hey, Lexa. If you guys are going to flirt the entire way to arena, can I at least steal your headphones.” Anya asked already digging into Lexa’s bag that she had snagged from under her seat.

Before Lexa could clarify that she was in fact not flirting simply explaining, Clarke was already apologizing for the both of them, “I am so sorry, Anya. We’ll try to keep it down.” Anya only grumbled as she put the headphones on and was asleep within seconds. 

“There was no flirting.” Lexa still felt the need to clarify. No doubt she would get an ear full from her cousin when she was well rested and fed. She tried to ignore the how her stomach flipped when Clarke touched her hand again. 

“She has a point.” Clarke said glancing back at Anya who was already snoring, “A nap doesn’t sound like such a bad idea.”

Lexa was already nodding and agreeing with her, finally realizing how sleepy she was. “I forgot my pillow, mind if I borrow your arm.” She said already leaning her head on Lexa’s shoulder. 

“All yours.” She probably would have cut her arm off if Clarke had asked her.   
-  
Anya was the one to kick her seat to wake her up, her eyebrow raised and a small smirk, she knew that her cousin now had weeks of teasing material on her. She could try to defend herself but knew she had no grounds to stand on seeing as Clarke was still curled up on her arm. 

“Alright, rise and shine girls! We are now thirty minutes away from the stadium!” Raven, the current bus captain of Bus 5, shouted. “If you aren’t dressed in fifteen, you’re wrong!” 

Raven’s obnoxious shouting woke Clarke and allowed Lexa to stand and stretch her legs. “Hey, Anya.” Lexa turned to face her cousin, “Mind asking your girlfriend to be a little less annoying?” 

“Ha! She wishes I were her girlfriend!” Raven laughed as she threw her arm around Anya and kissed her right on the cheek. 

“Yeah, maybe in your dreams, Reyes.” Anya was totally blushed.

Whatever else the girls said to each other were muted as Lexa turned just in time to witness Clarke stretch her arms out and give out a yawn. “Aw, they make a cute couple.”

Lexa couldn’t help but chuckle, “If annoying is the new cute, then yeah. Adorable.” 

“That too.” Clarke said as she watched her best friend try to swallow Anya’s face. 

“Oh look, the Azgeda band is here.” Lexa said, directing their attention outside of the bus hoping to get the picture of her cousin and Raven swallowing each other’s faces out of her mind. 

“Is their show this year Frozen?” Clarke asked. And sure enough there were students pulling out giant cardboard Olafs and Svens. 

Finally pulling themselves away from each other, always finding the time to trash talk their rival band, Raven had stuck her head out of the still moving bus and shouted   
“Moana is better!” Sure enough she had received the attention of the entire Ice Nation Marching Band. Starting the marching season off right, making sure all of Azgeda still hates them. 

“Aren’t you trying to be drum major next year?” Clarke reminded her friend. 

“Clarke. They need to know.” Raven insisted. “It’s my responsibility to tell them.” Anya nodded along forgetting that she currently is a drum major. 

Clarke decided it was best to completely ignore the two, deciding it was about time to start putting her uniform on. Lexa followed her example.   
-  
The rest of the day was followed by; rehearsals, section pep talks, stretching, emotional speeches by Mr. Jaha and the other directors, more run troughs of the music and the best performance of their season so far. 

At the end of it all they were sweaty, tired, hungry, and first place winners of their division. Azgeda got third, but those were just details. 

There was no reason for Clarke to sit with Lexa on the way back to the school. The replacement bus for the one that had broken down had arrived half way through the competition, freeing up seats on the bus. But Lexa still found herself making room for Clarke. 

Clarke shared her blanket with Lexa and they fell asleep watching Netflix on Lexa’s phone. 

When the bus lights turned back on waking them up and they pack their belongings up, Lexa pretends not to notice Clarke’s pillow tucked under her blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am writing as much as I can but then i get excited and have to post right away so that's why we have short chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write more but i felt this was the best place to stop. 
> 
> I will honestly try to update this because i could talk about marching band forever.
> 
> Find me at @followifurgay on tumblr if you also have commitment issues and used to write Percy Jackson fan fiction.


End file.
